A Side I Hadn't Seen
by Daffy.Duck100
Summary: Christmas at Hogwarts is always fun but Dumbledore's enchanted mistletoe always seems to be a problem, a problem that Alex had managed to avoid for a little while but it's finally caught up to her and with someone she didn't quite expect X Rated T, Draco OC One-shot:) Enjoy


**A Side I Hadn't Seen**

**Hiya, this is just a quick one-shot that I wrote because I'm suffering from writer's block for TWO stories:( I had this idea for a while so I thought I would write it and see what you guys think...good...bad...meh? Let me know if you think I should write a follow up or the same story from Draco's POV? Any ideas just leave them in a review:D Anyways, I'll stop rambling on now and let you read the story:)**

**(I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters apart from my OC and the plot line)**

I was walking along the abandoned corridors of Hogwarts, trying to avoid Filch as it was well past curfew. It wasn't actually my fault that I was out late this time. One of my best friends, Hermione, had forced me to spend the night in the library getting all of my homework done before Christmas break. "If you do it now, you can spend the whole two weeks relaxing!" was what she had said to me and I had to agree because knowing me I would have left everything to the very last night before we return. It wasn't that I am stupid, quite the opposite actually, but I just like to put everything off when it comes to school work. That's maybe a habit I should strive to improve.

I strolled down the decorated halls, my wild hair bouncing as I took each step. I loved Hogwarts at this time of the year, everything was so pretty. Holly was dotted about everywhere and enchanted snow was made to look like it was falling when it was just an illusion. The only problem about this season was the enchanted mistletoe. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the festivities, but Dumbledore's mistletoe is an utter nightmare. It looks completely ordinary but if you end up under it with someone, you can't move more than two meters away until you kiss. Thankfully, I have managed to avoid it but most of my friends have been caught. I remember that only a week ago poor Ron was stuck with some 6th year Hufflepuff. Let's just say she wasn't the most appealing person ever. I don't know what I'd do if I got stuck with someone I didn't like, I'm not a necessarily mean person but I think if I got stuck with someone like that then I would slap them away.

I was just rounding a corner when I smashed into something hard, sending me sprawling to the floor. I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was going. "Oh- I'm so sorry- did I hurt you- I didn't mean to- oh sorry…" I was muttering out apologies when I suddenly looked up into a pair of dazzling grey eyes. The person was smirking down at me and I immediately identified them…or should I say him. Standing up fully, I brushed myself off – glaring at him. "Watch where you're going next time Malfoy." I said, my voice dripping with venom. His face seemed to light up in amusement, his ever-present smirk growing wider. "I think, if you would care to admit Ali, which it was you who was not watching where they were going. Resulting in you sprawled on the floor." He stated, purposely using the nickname for me that he knows I hate. "Whatever, I need to get back before Filch comes." I grumbled, moving to push past him. I had barely managed to take two steps before an invisible wall was preventing me from going any further. What the…? Ugh! Could he not tell that I wasn't in the mood, I was tired and I wanted my bed. "Malfoy! You stop this right now; I'm not in the mood for your little games!" I half-shouted, whipping around to face his confused expression. "As much as I would like to take credit for this, it's actually not me curly. I can't move any further either." He said, holding his hands up as a sign of his defence. I glared at him. "Don't call me curly and do you see anyone else around? It's not me keeping us here." I said, waving my arms around for effect. I must have looked like a mad woman, especially with my hair. "I didn't say it was you but something's up. It might be Peeves playing a prank on us." Malfoy reasoned, running a hand through his white-blonde hair. Now that I think about it, Malfoy actually had a point. When I get my hands on Peeves I will bring him back to life and kill him again. Sighing in defeat I dropped my head back and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for several seconds until I opened my eyes again to look at the ceiling. Oh no…I blinked my eyes rapidly, it couldn't be true, this wasn't happening. I was doing so well! It can't happen now, especially not with…shit! I slowly brought my head back up and turned to look at the boy next to me. Boy was he going to have to hate what I had to tell him. "Uh- Malfoy…" I said, fiddling with one of my fingers. His eyes fell on me and, for some reason; I had to fight off the butterflies that had erupted in my stomach. "What, curly?" He asked, not noticing my sudden change in attitude. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye so I settled for my shoe. "Well, uh, I know why we can't move." I muttered, keeping my head down. "What! Then why are you just standing there, get us free!" he ordered, waving his hand around in no general direction. "Malfoy, look up." I said through gritted teeth, not liking the way he was ordering me around. "What do you mean lo- Oh" was all he could say. Well it was better than what I thought he would have said. He looked at me, causing my stomach to do another flip. What was up with that? He stared for quite some time and it actually gave me a chance to notice that he was actually rather handsome. Who was I kidding, he was bloody gorgeous! Anyone could get lost in his eyes and his hair was perfect. It was messy but it worked and it fell slightly into his eyes. His build was also very appealing, muscular but not bulky and he was tall- maybe 6"1. Maybe it wouldn't be such a chore if I had to kiss him. "well normally in situation like this I would be completely opposed to kissing you, but seen as though I'm tired and I want to go to bed, let's just get it over with. Sides it could be worse, I could have to kiss someone like Pansy." He visibly shuddered at that last part making me giggle slightly, despite the situation. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, because I rarely get those from you." I giggled, offering him a small smile. To my surprise he chuckled himself…he must have been tired. "Yeah, whatever curly." He said, taking the two small steps that covered the distance between us. Now our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his cool breath against my lips. It was kind of soothing. Swallowing, my eyes flickered to his and instead of finding his usual arrogance I them, all I saw was kind, grey orbs that sucked me into them. We stayed like this for a while, staring into each other's eyes, until Malfoy started inching his face closer to mine. My heart rate unwillingly picked up and I felt myself wanting his lips to be on mine. Closing my eyes, I waited that one last second and then his lips met mine. His lips were soft and warm, they felt like heaven. My lips fit his perfectly and I had to resist the urge of reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. Unfortunately, it was over all too soon. I was shocked as to how much I had enjoyed it and how badly I wanted more. Opening my eyes once again, I realised that Malfoy hadn't moved away. I couldn't read the emotion on his face and his silence worried me. Was it awful? Did he find it repulsing? I could feel my cheeks heating up and I decided to back away. It had definitely worked because I was able to move more than two steps. "Well thanks, see you later." I said awkwardly, feeling slightly deflated. Turning on my heel I started to walk away until I felt someone grab my wrist and whirl me back round. For the second time that night I hit the hard chest of Draco Malfoy but this time two strong arms stopped me from falling to the floor. Our faces were closer than before and his face was practically tickling my cheeks. He looked me straight in the eye and said in a low, husky voice "Don't tell me you don't want to do that again because I know you would be lying." My heart fluttered rapidly at his words and I couldn't find my own to respond so instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards my own, crashing my lips against his. He responded immediately, bringing his hands up to cup my cheeks. Unlike the first kiss, our lips moved together hungrily. He kissed me as if he was making some sort of claim and it fuelled me further. My hands found the hair at the nape of his neck and I laced my finger through it, memorizing the feeling. Malfoy deepened the kiss and I happily obliged, never wanting it to end. Everything about this kiss should have been wrong but everything felt so right. We fit together perfectly, like we were made for each other. It was with great reluctance that we both pulled away: the need for oxygen too much. Despite the fact that we broke the kiss, Malfoy still held me close, resting his fore-head against mine. Never had I seen this side to Malfoy but I knew I liked it…maybe a little more than I should. We remained stood like this for quite some time before Malfoy started chuckling to himself. Raising an eye-brow, I asked "What's so funny?" he ceased laughing at my question, but the amusement was still evident in his eyes. "What's so funny?" he repeated. "if someone told me that I would be falling for the famous Alexandra Thompson, best friend of the golden trio and Gryffindor's most fiery, hot-tempered, curly haired girl, I would have laughed right in their face but now, I'm not at all shocked." He finished, pulling at one of my curls to emphasize the fact that I had very curly hair. I was completely stunned at his words. If I were to be honest, I probably would have done the same and maybe even suggested for that person to check themselves into St. Mungo's. But now it's different. Draco Malfoy just admitted that he was falling for me, Alex Thompson. My heart was doing summersaults in my chest. "So you're falling for me?" I asked, wearing a smirk that could rival Draco's. He sighed, smiling and shaking his head at me. This was the first genuine smile that I had ever seen from Draco and I loved it! It was completely infectious and I found myself smiling too. "Yes, Alex, I'm falling for you, do you have a problem with that?" He asked, trying to be mockingly serious. "Nope, no problem, because I'm falling for you too" I said, giving him a peck on this lips. Draco was smiling again, before he said "Good, but how are you going to break it to Potty, Weasel and Granger? I can't imagine them being too happy." I didn't want to think about my best friends right now, I knew Hermione would support (she is a sucker for romance) but Harry and Ron would take a little more persuading. Deciding to cross that bridge when I came to it, I shrugged off Draco's question. "They probably won't be, but I am happy so what does it matter if they aren't?" I said, looking into Draco's eyes so he knew that I was telling the truth. "As long as they don't go giving you rubbish on my behalf everything's fine." He said "And, if they do give you rubbish, I'll hex them like there's no tomorrow." He added, smirking at me. I couldn't help but giggle at him. I had missed out on this light-hearted, funny and sweet side to Draco for so long and I couldn't be happier that I found it. I suppose he has a great personality to go with great looks, funny. Something good was starting with Draco and it felt amazing, like he had been something that I was missing. I couldn't tell if this 'something good' would last but right now, I was too distracted to think about it by the blonde haired Slytherin that was kissing me goodnight.

**The End** :)


End file.
